Is love enough?
by P3tries
Summary: mark misses Addison and goes after her. but is love enough? Please read and Revieuw
1. where Mark is missing Addison

**Chapter 1. Where mark is missing Addison**

Mark isn't mark anymore. He doesn't feel like hooking up with any nurses or new interns. Not that they don't what to! His mind is in LA, where Addison life's.

"Why don't you go see her", Derek says. "Maybe she will be very happy to see you!"  
"What are you talking about?" Mark nods "I don't miss her at all!"

He knows that isn't true. He does miss her. He wished he'd never told her he cheated on her. Especially because it wasn't true.

"Man, you look terrible. Ever since she left Seattle, you're changed!" Derek says. "OK, maybe she doesn't want to see you, but if you don't try, you will never now!"

Maybe Derek is right. What if she is all lonely in LA, missing him just as much as he is missing her? But she doesn't want to take the first step? But in the other hand, she is the one who left! He is still very pissed off about that. Her leaving Seattle without telling him.

"You're right, I miss her. But I can't just go after her! She probably already starts a new life there, without me..."  
"Well...maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. I can't tell you. But if you don't try, you might regret it one day"  
"OK, I ask Richard for some time off, and I'm just going to see how she is doing."

As he walks to Richard's office he thinks about what he is going to say to her, when they face each other. He could tell her he loves her. No, that to drastic. She will launch him in his face. He just tells her that he was in the neighborhood en wanted to check her out, how she was doing. Yes, that's what he's going to say! He knocks on Richard's door.

"Come in"  
"Hi Richard, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a question to ask you. I need some time off."  
"Excuse me? Why would I gave you time off?"  
Mark knows he has to tell the truth  
"I'm going after Addison!"  
"You're what? You can't be serious about this! Why would you?"  
Mark takes a deep breath.  
"Because I love her"

* * *

This is my first fanfic. please let me know what you think about it 


	2. Where Mark is Flying over

**Chapter 2****- Where Mark is flying over**

Richard gave his permission. He told mark he could stay away as long as he needed to convince Addison. But the board didn't think that way, so Richard called the chief of the hospital in LA, named Charlotte. He asked her if she maybe needed a plastic churgeon for a while, en she could juse an extra hand. So mark took his stuff en went to LA.

When he stoped in front off the practice, he wasn't sure about what he was doing. Was this really what he wanted? "Stupid me! Comming here without a plan..." he nodds.

At the same time inside the practice Addison is having fun with teasing Pete. They been on several dates, but Addison is holding back. She is not sure she really wants this. She doesn't want to be hurt again. She thinks about the last time when somebody hurted her. That person was mark. He told her he cheated on her and it hurted her more than she will ever admit. But mark is in the past. She started over, and Pete isn't mark, right?

"Let's go out tonight, addison" Pete says "just the two of us. Maybe we could go out dancing, i know you like that"  
"But you don't! I won't vorse you to do that!"  
"It's ok! I will try for you. I'm not saying it will be good, but I can try right?"  
"Right, you could" Addison smiles. She really likes this guy. Maybe it is time for the next step?  
"Allright, we go dancing tonight!" she says.

"I love to dance! How late are we leaving?" she hears a voice saying. It sound like marks, but it couldn't. Or is it? She turns around slowly, and she looks in his eyes.  
"Mark! What are you doing here?"  
"No hug? Didn't you missed me at all?"  
She ran into marks open arms "of course I missed you!"  
"I missed you too Addie. Richard send me to LA, the needed a plastic in the hospital, so i went to the practice to see you"  
Addison is a little bit disapointed, that he didn't come espaccialy for her. She is so suprised to see him here!  
"I'm so happy you did that! We could go dancing with the whole practice, you and charlotte. Have you met charlotte already?"  
"Yes, I went to the hospital this morning" mark says "she said she liked my work and she told me how nice I was.." he makes a funny face.  
Addison giggles. He is so mark! Always funny, and allways loved by a lot of women. She wishes other women stoped looking at him... then she remembers Pete standing next to her.  
"Ow Pete! This is mark Sloan. He works in Seatle, he is a plastic surgeon. Mark, this is pete wilder, he does accupuncture"  
"Nice to meet you" the two guys greet eachother.  
"I am going to find a place to stay, I'll see you guys tonight, okay?"Mark says  
"That's fine! We will see you at eight? You don't have a place to stay yet?" maybe he could sleep at her place... in the gastroom ofcourse. Shall she ask him?

Mark walks away. Addison ran after him.  
"Mark!" she shouts "you could stay at me place till you found something..."  
"Are you sure addi? Does that boyfriend of yours likes that to?"  
"Pete is not my boyfriend, and yes im sure. Here is the key" she gave mark the key.  
"Ok. Thanks addie!" he kisses her on her cheek. "See you later"  
He walks away.

* * *

I know my chapters are short. that's because I don't like to read verry large chapter, and now I can update sooner!  
I really like it when you comment, so please do! 


	3. Where they danced all night

**Chapter 3- Where they danced all night**

Mark went to Addison's house. It's beautiful, her backyard is the beach! Mark could see that Addison decorated everything herself. Everything was so typical her! Mark went looking for the gastroom. He walked in Addison's bedroom. He took a deep breath, and he could smell her parfume. It would be great to share this bed with her. But he has to take this slow. He saw the pain in her eyes earlyer. It's too soon. He has to be carefull with her. And that Pete guy, he doesn't like that guy at all. That Pete guy doesn't love her, he just want to have some fun. Mark knows that look in his eyes he saw. He'd been there. If he touches Addison, he's a deathman!

Meanwhile at the practice Addison informs Naomi.  
"Mark is here"  
"What? You mean McSteamy mark?"  
"Yes...he has a surgery in the hospital."  
"Oh my... Charlotte will love it.."  
"Tell me about it! I hate it"  
"Addison!? Youre not feeling something for this guy are you?"  
Addison takes a guilty look. "I asked him to go dancing with us tonight"

After placing his stuff in and taking a shower, mark went back to the practice. There where a lot of people for such a small practice. Addison saw him comming in and she smiled.  
"Hi mark, come over here!"  
Mark came to her.  
"I want to introduce you to some people!"  
She itroduces him to everybody.  
"Now let's go to the bar!"

The went to the bar en Pete asks Addison to dance with him. Mark, as gentleman as he is, asks Naomi.  
"I'm warning you, Addison is my friend" Naomi says "don't hurt her again."  
"I won't! I'm so sorry I did, I really love her!"  
"Then why did you cheated!?"  
"I didn't... I lied because i wanted to see her happy."  
They walked back to the table where Charlotte tries to hit on Mark. Addison doesn't like it and asks mark to dance with her.

"Thanks for saving me" mark says.  
"Youre welcome...mark?"  
"Yes? "  
"Naomi told me something. She told me you didn't..."  
Mark lays his finger on Addison's mouth.  
"She is right. I lied to you, because I thought I couldn't make you happy. I thought you needed someone like Alex"  
"Oh mark! Why? You have any idea how much you hurt me? Damn it mark!"  
"I'm so sorry Addie! It was so stupid!"  
"I can't do this" Addisons ran away.  
"Addi!"

* * *

**please comment! I need some sugestions**


	4. where Addison don't know who to chose

**Chapter 4- Where Addison don't ****know who to chose**

Pete saw Addison running away and went after her.  
"Addison, are you ok?"  
She is crying.  
"What did that bastard do to you?"  
Mark came near  
"Addi, I'm sorry"  
"Just leave me alone! Both of you!"  
She ran in the lady's room. Mark and Pete stared at eachother with a lot of anger, when Naomi came to see how ther doing.  
"Where is Addison?" she says?  
The boys pointed at the lady's room  
"Both of you, your'e horrible! Go back to the bar or go home!"

Naomi opens the door of the room.  
"Addison?"  
"I'm fine, really"  
"If your'e fine, then why are you crying?"  
"I don't no... Mark didn't cheat on me Naomi! You have any idea what that means?"  
"That he is a big fat lier?"  
"No! That he kept his promise! No sex. He did better then I did..."  
"Yeah...well... it doesn't matter anymore. You have pete now, right?"  
Addison looks at Naomi  
"Don't tell me you want mark back!" Naomi says.  
"I can't help it! I know he's not perfect, but he is handsome, funny, sweet..."  
"and what about pete?"  
"I don't know Naomi, i don't now..."  
After a while of silence Addison say's "could you bring me home?"  
"Ofcourse I can sweetie"  
Noami said goodbye to everybody en brought Addison home.

"You know you have to make a choise, Right?"  
"Yes.."  
"And you know you have to tell them, right?"  
"Yes.."  
"They deserve to know the truth!"  
"I think I love Mark, but I'm not sure love is enough..."  
"Ow sweetie! I'm so sorry I can't help you"  
"It's ok. Thanks for bringing me home. Goodnight naomi"  
"Goodnight addison" they gave eachother a hug and Addison went inside where she cryed herself to sleep.

In the middle of the night mark comes home. He walks to Addison's bedroom to see how she is doing. He sees the tears on her face. He touches her face and gave her a kiss on her head.  
"I am so sorry Addi. I love you some much!" he turns around to leave the room.  
"Mark?"  
"Yes addi?"  
"I love you to. I really do. But it is so hard to trust you again."  
"I know... if I could do it over..."  
"I need time to think..."  
"Ok. What about pete?"  
"I like Pete, but he is not you"  
"Ok, goodnight Addie"  
"Goodnight mark"


	5. Where they become friends again

**Chapter 5- Where they become friends again**

A few minutes after mark left the phone rings.  
"With Addison"  
"Hi Addison, with me, Noami. Did I wake you?"  
"No, you didn't. What is it?"  
"I'm sorry but you have to know this! When you left and i went back, Charlotte asked mark to dance. And in the middle of the room she kissed him!"  
"She did what?! I kill her!"  
"No wait! Mark pushed her away en told her she doesn't make a chance. He told her she knows that the only reason why he is here is because of you Addison! He told her that she had a surgery was just coincidence! He did came for you only Addison!"  
"He did... oh my! He really did! That's so..."  
"Sweet!"  
"I have to talk with him. Thanks Naomi! Goodnight" she hung up.

Addison walks to mark room, who is lying in bed.  
"You came for me"  
"Off course I did"  
"But you came ONLY for me!"  
Mark holds Addison's hand "Yes, I did. I needed something for the board to convince them, so Richard planned the surgery for me"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I was scared... I didn't know if you wanted to see me"  
"Of course I wanted to see you!"  
"I'm glad you do!"

After a few minutes of silence  
"How are things in Seattle?" Addison asks.  
"Good. A lot is going on. Have you talked to Callie?"  
"No, I didn't! I called her several times, but she doesn't answer"  
"George left her. He is with Izzie now"  
"Really? I'm sorry for her"  
"Me to... Derek left Meredith"  
"What? Why?"  
"Because he wants more, and she can't give him that. But they have great breakup sex" marks laughs.  
"Ha ha, so typical!"  
She climes in the bed and lay next to mark  
"I like this" she says.  
"What"  
"Us talking over stuff, just the two of us.."  
"I like that to"  
"Do you mind if I sleep here? Just sleep. I'm feeling lonely.."  
"Sure... but it will be the first time we will actually sleep" mark laughs.  
"Mark!" Addison hit him, but has to laugh to.  
"Common.." mark takes Addison in his arms and together they fall into sleep.


	6. Where Addison talks to Pete

**Chapter 6- Where Addison talks to Pete**

The next morning Addison wakes up and sees Mark lying next to her. She studies his face. She wonders what he is being up to the last months in Seattle. Could he really been changed? What if he didn't, and he will hurt her again? And what about Pete, does he really deserve this? What if she trows away her "thing" with Pete for nothing? She went up and took a shower. When she came in the kitchen mark was standing there making coffee. All he was wearing was his boxer. He looks so good...

"Morning Sunshine" he says  
"Huh? What?"  
"I said good morning, where are you with your mind?"  
"I don't now.." oh man..He looks so damn sexy.  
"I made you some coffee. You want breakfast?"  
He took a step in her direction and she could smell his perfume  
"Thanks, no I eat something at the practice. What are you doing today?"  
"Well, I have to meet some people at the hospital, and I think I should find a place to stay"  
"Yeah..." she doesn't want him to leave, but maybe it better. How could she concentrate when he is walking trough her house in his underwear? But on the other side... she loves to see him this way...

"How long are you staying?" she asks  
"I don't know, maybe two weeks, maybe more"  
"It would be much work to find something for such a short time... you could just stay here. I mean, my house is big enough..."  
Mark walks to her and take her hands in his. "Are you sure Addie? I don't want to bother you..."  
Addison can't think straight "your'e not bothering at all...but maybe you could wear some more clothes..."  
She takes a deep breath  
"I could do that..." shall I kiss her?  
"Yes...you could..." she felt her heart speed up.  
Mark took his hand on her face and pulled his face closer to hers.  
Then Marks phone started to ring. "Shit!"  
Mark took the phone. "With Mark Sloan... yes Charlotte, I'll be there in 15 minutes" when he hung up the phone he hears the front door. Addison left.

When Addison arrived at the practice she immediately ran to Naomi's office.  
"I need to talk to you" she says.  
"Ey...what's going on?"  
"I almost kissed him, I almost did..."  
"And that is a terrible thing because..."  
"I don't know! My heart is saying yes, but in my head, I still don't trust him"  
"Your'e in deep trouble Addison. And what about Pete?"  
"I like him, but it's not the same as with Mark. But what if I chose Mark, and he is going to hurt me again? Then I lose both!"  
"You have to do this fair Addison! You can't get both. If you really love Mark, you have to give him a change. You have to tell him how your'e feeling about this. That you are scared to be hurt again. Just take things slow."  
"But he is leaving in two weeks Naomi! That's too soon!"  
"Ask him to stay longer, for you! If he doens't want to, you'll have your answer"

At the end of a busy morning Mark walks in the practice looking for Addison.  
"Hi Addie, you have time to lunch with me?"  
"Uh...Mark. I..." she blushes "I don't think i can"  
"Why not? Because what happened this morning?"  
"Don't talk about that here! Sss..." she put her finger on his mouth and pushes him in a closet.  
"We can't have lunch; I have to talk to Pete. He has no idea about our history mark, he has to know"  
"Does this mean..." he put his head down.  
"Mark... it means i'm going to tell him I'm not going out with him anymore"  
Mark put his head back up and looks deeply in Addison's eyes.  
Addison takes a deep breath, and then she kisses him. It's a sweet, innocent kiss.  
"I'll see you tonight, okay?" she says.  
"OK... I will cook for you... Addie?"  
"Yes?"  
"I will never hurt you again, I promise"  
"Don't mark. You can't promise me that. Just try..."  
"I will, I really will!" he walks out the closet leaving Addison behind.

After she had herself under control she walked out the closet straight to Pete's office.  
"Pete, can I talk to you?"  
"This is about Mark and you, right? Sam told me about him, he is more than just a friend"  
"Yes, he is... and I think I still love him... "  
"So what about me? You just dump me? Just when I thought you and I could take the next step, you do this!"  
"I'm so sorry Pete! But what did you think? I told you I wanted more then just fun. And you still can't give me that"  
"And that man whore of you can? He is playing with you Addison! I'll bet he will leave you alone again!"  
"He is changed. And don't call him that! Maybe your right, maybe he will leave me. But what if he doesn't? I have to take this change. I can see him becoming the father of my children. He would be a good father"  
"Jesus Addison! Hear yourself. One day! Only one day he is here and you already trowing yourself at him! Shame on you! And now get out!"  
Addison left with tears rowling down her face...


	7. Where tears stream down

**not by best, I'm sorry for that. i don't really know how to continue. so if you have an idea please tell me!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Where tears stream down**

After mark left Addison he was in 7th heaven. He bought flowers, the best whine in town, food and a beautiful necklace. Witch might be too much, but he was in a really good mood. He was sure he'd found the love of his live. He is verry sure about this and doesn't want to screw things up. He went back to Addisons home and put the flowers in a vaze, the food in the refrigerater and the necklace on the table. He runs upstars to take a shower.

Addison was verry devisated when she came home. She was still crying when mark came down the stairs.  
"Addie, what happend?" he put his arms around her, but she pulled him away.  
"It's noffing, just leave me"  
"Addie...please talk to me"  
Then Addison saw the necklace on the table and started to cry even harder.  
"Addie...tells me! Don't cry! I had to see you like this... let me help you"  
"Where is she?!"  
"Where is who?"

Addison started to look everywhere in the house  
"Where is she?!" she shouted  
"Addison! Get reasonable!" he raped his arms around her and looked in her eyes"  
"Please calm down honey, and tell me what is wrong"  
"I...how could you do this to me.." she cried.  
Marks pushed her to the couch and the sad down. He was still holding her close to her.  
"Just start at the beginning, what happend why your'e so upset?"  
"Pete..." Addison whispers, getting calmer.  
"What did he do to you? I kill him!"  
"Don't! He is not worth it.. He said some ugly things, about me, about you...about us..."  
"Ow addie, I'm so sorry! I should have come with you.."  
"It wouldn't had make a divrence...who is she?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The woman you had over today!"  
"I didn't have anyone over! Why would you think that?"  
"I saw the necklace..."  
Mark starts to laugh and walked to the kitchen to take the necklace.  
"I bought this necklace for you Addie!" he said.  
"You...you did?" ze starts to cry again. "Ow I'm so sorry!"  
"It's ok! I know you couldn't trust me in the past, but I promise you I will never lie to you for the rest of our life!" he put the necklace on Addison's neck.

Addison start to cry again  
"It's beautiful... I ruined everthing!"  
Mark takes Addison in his arms. "No you didn't! Just lissen to me! I love you addison"  
"Ow mark..." she put her arms around him  
"I love you to! More then I loved anyone before!"  
Mark kisses Addison en put her closer to him.  
"This is everything I wanned to know. Now you made this day perfect!"  
Addison sat herself down on his lap en huged him.  
"Thank you mark, for everything you ever did for me!"  
"Don't thank me, I did it with love" he gave her a kiss "common, I made you dinner  
He took her hand and walked to the kitchen.


	8. Where Christmas comes

**Chapter 8- where Christmas comes.**

Christmas is coming soon. Addison asked Mark to stay in LA with her, and mark called Webber that he quit. He went to the hospital board in LA to ask for a job, and now he is there new plastic surgeon. He moved his stuff to Addison's house and since then everything is perfect between them.

"I asked everyone from the office for Christmas eve!" Addison says.

Mark pulls her in his arms.

"To bad, I can't have you for my one I guess…"

He kisses her softly on her cheek. Addison starts kissing him on his mouth and they end up in bed.

"I can't believe you're only 2 months here… it feels like forever!"

"I know… I was stupid to let you go… two times. I will never let you go again Addie! Never!"

"Oh mark… I love you so much!" she kisses him

"I love you to Addie, more then I ever loved anyone before"

A couple of days later Christmas fall. All the people from the practice come to Addison's and Marks to celebrate this special event. Addison feels complete now, she is happy with al her friends around her and Marks arms around her. Then, al of a sudden, she starts to feel nauseous and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Naomi saw her running upstairs and follows her.

"Addie? Are you okay?"

"Nae, I throw up, all of a sudden I felt sick."

"Add…is it possible that you are pregnant?"

Addison starts to think. It is not the first time she has this feelings. She had this same feeling two years ago, when she was pregnant from Mark.

"I can't have kids anymore Nae, you told me, remember?"

Naomi sits down next to Addison.

"I know, but there is always a chance Addison, you could be pregnant!"

"Really Nae? You really think so? I don't want to be disappointed again, you have to check now!"

"Addie! I don't have anything to examine you with! We can do this tomorrow"

"No Nae, I have to know! Let's go to the practice, please!"

"Okay…. If you really want to…"

They went downstairs and told the others they had to get something at the practice. After an hour they returned back at the house. Mark walks to Addie and give her a quick kiss.

"I missed you; you've been away for more then an hour!"

"Mark… I have to tell you something" she says with tears in her eyes…..

* * *

I wanted to end this fic, but I had to write the last chapter. in the middle of this chapter I changed my mind. please tell me what you loved to see happen, because I don't have much inspiration at the moment. 


End file.
